


The Last Nap

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Annette gets caught up in Hilda's lazy habits.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Last Nap

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for my pal Sean~! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

For people like Annette, having a normal day wasn’t easy. She really had to work for it, and even then, things didn’t always turn out right. She’d get a good eight hours of sleep, have a healthy breakfast, go for a brisk walk during the day to make sure her mind was active...but she was always stumbling over her own feet, or dropping something, or forgetting she had a class. Add to that the pressure of those around her, the many talented students at Garreg Mach and her family, and it was impossible to get anything done without a disaster happening.

And then Hilda had to come along and make things even worse.

Annette’s eight hours of sleep turned into five, because she’d taken a nap during the day. And Hilda was so fond of pastries and other junk foods, Annette found herself wanting cakes and sweets instead of eating something well-rounded and hearty. She’d be going on her walk, trying to wake up her brain (so it’d finally do some work for once), and Hilda would be there, asking her if she wanted to go nap instead of just wandering aimlessly around the monastery.

Hilda was like the little devil on her shoulder, and she was mighty persuasive. Hilda had a subtle way with words, using just the slightest tilt in her tone to convince Annette that she really _did_ need a nap right now. And then Annette would go pig out on sweets and take a nap, then be up all night, then be too tired for her afternoon walk, but she’d go anyway, and Hilda would be there...

“This has gotta stop,” Annette mumbled to herself. Hilda was next to her, snoozing soundly. She looked so comfortable, but...no. Annette had to have self-control. “I’m making this my last nap!”

* * *

Annette loved Hilda dearly, and it was hard to avoid her. She was just nice to be around, a calming presence. But maybe she was a little _too_ calming. Annette had been slacking, in her training, in her studies...just in the general upkeep of her life.

So, Annette chose a different route for her walk. She had to avoid the dining hall, which is where she usually passed by Hilda. They could have dinner together, if Hilda was awake, Annette decided. Then it wouldn’t be so messed up that she’d ducked Hilda around lunch time.

_She doesn’t even need to know I avoided her,_ Annette thought. She was walking around the Black Eagles’ dormitories, a good distance away from the dining hall. Edelgard didn’t like lazy students, so most of them were forced out of their rooms (except Linhardt and Bernadetta, who Edelgard had given up on), so Annette was mostly to herself. _I’ll just say I walked a different way, out of coincidence, and just so happened to avoid the dining—_

“Annette!”

Oh. Darn it.

Annette turned to the direction of the voice and found Hilda standing there, dressed in her uniform. It would probably be rumpled soon, because it was time for Hilda’s afternoon nap. “Hi, Hilda...wh-what are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to the dining hall, but I saw that orange flash of hair and knew it was you! And...I was coming to try and strong-arm a nice pillow from Linhardt. It’s naptime, y’know!” Hilda looked Annette over for a second, humming in thought. Annette knew what was coming next. “You look all high-strung again, Annie.”

“Well, yeah, I’m...” _I’m worried because I’m avoiding you! And it’s killing me inside!_ “Um...”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But I heard Linhardt has this pillow that’s super fluffy and super big—big enough for us to share for a nice lazy nap! How’s that sound?”

_This is so not fair! Everybody knows Linhardt has the best pillows in the monastery! And the sun is so high, and it’s warm today...perfect nap weather!_ Annette fretted, but that only made her look more nervous, which to Hilda, meant it was the perfect time for a nap. Well, maybe it was. _One_ more nap. “Yeah, that sounds good. Let’s go snatch that pillow before he wakes up, though...”

* * *

It _was_ a nice pillow, and a nice nap, too. But then Annette found herself wanting another nap, or just to lay around until the sun went down then came back up. After a solid three-hour nap, Annette pulled herself out of Hilda’s bed. Hilda didn’t snore, but she purred, making the slightest bit of white noise as she breathed. _This is the last one, Hilda! No more peer pressure for Annie!_

Annette slipped out of Hilda’s room and forced herself to stay up until it was time to _actually_ go to bed. Even then, she had trouble sleeping, but she didn’t allow herself any distractions. She didn’t let her mind wander, didn’t pick up a book to read, nothing. She simply stared at the wall until she finally fell asleep. It was hard—especially knowing that she was going to be avoiding Hilda the next day—but she managed. When she woke up, though, she had a bit of a headache, and her tired mind was racing. At that point, the only upside to her day was the nap she’d had with Hilda the day before...

The core problem, Annette decided, was the walk. She had to scrap it completely—her hair _did_ stand out, especially against the dull, earthy tones of Garreg Mach. Instead of taking a walk, Annette decided to go train. Maybe she’d take up a new weapon. She was good at magic, but something physical, like a lance or a sword, would take more skill, more focus. And Hilda was _never_ at the training grounds, so Annette would _never_ see her.

...Or so she thought.

The sauna was conveniently placed near the training grounds, and of course, Annette hadn’t even thought about that. After all, she was hardly sleeping well outside of her naps with Hilda, and her brain wasn’t working right at all. So, no, she didn’t think about the fact that the sauna was _so_ close to the training grounds, and that Hilda went there frequently, until Hilda was calling her over.

“Hey! Annie!”

_Here we go,_ Annette thought. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then climbed the stairs to the sauna. Hilda had a healthy flush, her hair not even a touch out of place despite the humidity in the sauna. “Hi, Hilda...”

“Hey there!” Hilda opened her mouth to speak, but then, her face dropped. “Hey, Annette. You don’t look too good.”

“Let me guess, I need a nap?”

“Well...I’d usually say yes, but it seems something’s really on your mind. More than a nap can cure, anyway. Do you want to talk?”

Annette _didn’t_ want to talk, not to Hilda. The truth was, she hated avoiding Hilda. It made her feel guilty to the point where she thought she might be sick. Lately, it wasn’t the sweets overdosing or the daytime naps that made Annette lose focus; it was knowing that she’d been ducking Hilda. Or trying to, at least. 

“I’m sorry, Hilda...”

Annette had meant to think that instead of say it, but she was so out of it that she couldn’t even feel weird about it. “Huh? Sorry for what?”

“I like relaxing with you and taking naps, and it feels good to sit back. Really,” Annette began. “But ever since we started napping during the day, it feels like I’ve been thrown off, even more than usual! So I tried to avoid you, so we didn’t take naps, but...I feel so awful about it that I’ve been sleeping worse, and slacking on my training, and my studies...I don’t know what to do. But I want to keep hanging out with you!”

Hilda listened intently throughout the whole thing, looking uncharacteristically serious. Then, when Annette was finished, she simply shook her head. “Really, Annie, you’re so difficult.”

“H-huh?”

“You’re doing exactly what I told you not to do,” Hilda scolded. “I told you not to let others’ expectations weigh on you, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“If you don’t want to take a nap with me, then say ‘no’. Easy as that! Why were you afraid to tell me no?”

“I didn’t want...” Wow. Annette _was_ doing what Hilda told her not to do. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“You won’t. And who cares if you do? You’re living life by _your_ standards. Not anyone else’s.” Hilda patted Annette on the head. “If you want to take a nap with me, then do it. If you don’t, then don’t! Just like that. You don’t need to duck around bushes to hide from me! Is that why you were going to the training grounds?” Annette nodded, bashfully. Hilda sounded like an exasperated but affectionate mother when she sighed. “Gross. Never go to the training grounds on my behalf. That’s just insulting. So, Annie, how about a nap?”

She _was_ pretty worked up. But if she took a nap, she’d be right back where she started, wouldn’t she? _Okay. I’ll just take one today, and then I’ll say no tomorrow,_ Annette decided. Besides, she had to get in one more good nap with Linhardt’s pillow before he realized it was missing... “A nap sounds great!”


End file.
